Hitherto, there has been known a continuously variable transmission in which an endless transmission member composed of a band-like belt is wound between an input pulley and an output pulley, and the gear ratio is changed by the widths of the grooves of the input pulley and the output pulley (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S63-89458).
According to the continuously variable transmission described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S63-89458, a conical disc is disposed to prevent a collision noise between the endless transmission member and the pulleys.